The prior art connector assembly is described in the publication entitled "Standard Line Connector Catalog-86/87 Edition" published by ITT Cannon, 10550 Talbert Avenue, P.O. Box 8040, Fountain Valley, Calif. 92728-8040, U.S.A.
The prior art connector assembly includes a connector shell, retainer plate assembly, and a signal post receptacle subassembly which has a plurality of signal posts for connection to respective signal wires of conductors.
One problem with the prior art connector assembly is that it is necessary to solder corresponding ground wires of the conductors to solder lugs which are attached via mounting screws to the retainer plate assembly.